


Long Nights and Sweet Goodbyes

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Pining, but like barely, happy endings, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: He doesn’t deserve the solace Corrin brings him, not by a long shot. She’s too pure, too kind for him, and the tainted blood in his veins isn’t going to be healed by her; it’s going to corrupt her. He isn’t her knight in shining armor (though he’s sure that Silas would be willing to fulfill that role. Who wouldn’t?), and he never would be. Niles wasn’t cut out for commitment, and this relationship he’d cultivated with Corrin was only going to hurt her in the end. It would be better to cut it short, like all things in Niles’ life, but he couldn’t bear to let her go.





	Long Nights and Sweet Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s still majorly pining for someone and again, instead of resolving it, makes fan fiction?

He hates goodbyes. It’s the only reason Niles lingers by Corrin’s bedside, brilliant blue eyes trained on her sleeping form. His tunic’s half undone, boxers halfway up his leg as time comes to a standstill. Nothing exists past the hotel room he’s booked, Corrin’s soft breaths, and the deafening thrumming of his own heart. They intertwine, becoming indistinguishable from one another, to the point that he truly, genuinely, becomes one with her. He wants it to last forever, but he knows it can’t. 

He doesn’t deserve the solace Corrin brings him, not by a long shot. She’s too pure, too kind for him, and the tainted blood in his veins isn’t going to be healed by her; it’s going to corrupt her. He isn’t her knight in shining armor (though he’s sure that Silas would be willing to fulfill that role. Who wouldn’t?), and he never would be. Niles wasn’t cut out for commitment, and this relationship he’d cultivated with Corrin was only going to hurt her in the end. It would be better to cut it short, like all things in Niles’ life, but he couldn’t bear to let her go. He was selfish, incredibly selfish to love her when he was only going to hurt her.

One hand trails up her body, afraid to linger, for fear of waking her. Finally, finally, it rests at her face, caressing the smooth skin gently. Whereas his hands were calloused, Corrin’s face was impossibly soft, as if to contradict the male counterpart in every way possible. He sighs, and that small sound is enough to make Corrin’s eyes flutter open. He almost feels guilty, if not for the lazy smile that spread over her face. She peers up at him, nothing but love and adoration in her gaze, and it twists so violently at Niles’ heart that he thinks he’s dying. That’s what this must be, at least. Some sort of fever dream induced hallucination, because in no universe does someone like Corrin fall in love with someone like him. 

“Is it time for you to leave already?” Corrin asks, propping herself onto her shoulders. A strand of platinum blonde hair falls, obscuring her face, and Niles instinctively reaches down to brush it away. She leans into his touch, letting out a small sound of contentment, before pulling away.

“Yeah, I-“ Niles stops himself, clearing his throat sheepishly. All the wit and charm he’d prided himself suddenly disappeared, leaving him raw and uncoordinated as he ventured into uncharted emotional territory. “Yeah, I just...didn’t want to leave you hanging.”

Corrin laughs at that, a light, tinkly sound that fills him with joy. “You never do,” she says, and instead of sending him on his way like she usually does, she drags him back down to her bed. He doesn’t resist.

The bed is warm, so warm, and when Corrin wraps her body around him to keep him there, Niles doesn’t want to resist anymore. His body relaxes, arms lax as he holds her closer to him. He’s comfortable, with her head on his chest, breaths so soft that he can barely make them out. 

He hates goodbyes, so she makes sure he never has to say them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
